


Head Shot

by SpeakingSarcasm



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakingSarcasm/pseuds/SpeakingSarcasm
Summary: Story of Piltovers Finest.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fanfic is mainly about Vi and Cait and im in the process of making two other fanfics!

"God dammit!" Jayce shouted from his desk. "Who does this guy think he is?" The anger in his voice increased per word. 

My head throbbed as I turned to look at the old monitor mounted on the wall.

The vigilante strikes again...

_ Whoever this vigilante is has cost the Piltover Police Department so much money, in both large amounts of property damage and hospital fees. Victims of this man have all been criminals, rapists and ex offenders caught in the act. He is suspected to have Hextech weapons, we have received only a few descriptions of his weapon's from his victims. These weapons are presumed to be gauntlets, apparently made by him. Despite this man probably never stepping foot in a school, to make Hextech weapons powerful enough to shatter walls is pretty impressive. Questioning his victims about his appearance was useless, all of them refuse. Although one of his victims said he had a tattoo of 6 in roman numerals under his eye. It isn't much, but it's certainly a lead. One thing the P.P.D is unsure about is their gender, but it's pretty obvious they are male, no woman can lift Hextech weapons as heavy as his. _

_ Although the headache that has been the vigilante, today has been a very calm day, only me and Jayce showed up to the office today. All police officers are on duty today, as it is Christmas eve. Although I should be spending one of my only days off, i came in to finish my mounds of paperwork, Jayce did as well. Its surprising to see Jayce work so late, he usually opts to finish it the next day. However I almost always work late, due to crime rising since it was the holiday season I've been flooded with paperwork. Both Jayce and I could see the toll it has been taking on me-. _

A man's scream pulled me out of my thoughts.

I quickly stood up and grabbed my rifle and made my way towards the door. Me and Jayce nodded at each other.

_ This is our chance! _


	2. Bloody Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!

Cold..  
The snow crunched under our feet as we sprinted to the commotion happening. My ears rung with the sound of gunshots, followed by screams of bloody murder..  
Women were seen scrambling down the streets in skimpy clothing, shrieking, crying. A young woman ran up to Jayce and crashed into his arms shaking.  
Jayce embraced the lady. “Ma'am calm down! Can you tell us what's happening in there?”  
“T-they attacked her! We were just celebrating her birthday, and tons of men stormed in and started shooting at her. Please go in and help her!” She shook with fear as tears rolled down her soft face, blue eyes filled with fear and bad thoughts.  
Silence..  
It was eerily quiet. Too quiet.  
“ Lets go. Jayce, be prepared for anything.”  
He looked at me in agreement as he gripped his mercury hammer tightly. We made our way inside as the hairs stood on my back as the cold air warned us.   
Blood..  
It was a complete and utter bloodbath, bodies of men dressed in all black and unfortunate party attendees coated the club with a metallic stench.  
“Guess there's no point in running now.” A savory voice cooed.  
We stared in awe as she sat atop the bar, covered in blood, most not belonging to her. Blood dripped out of her nose as she smiled at us, the infamous tattoo placed so perfectly on her left cheek. Her leg was twisted and mangled as it hung off the side of the bar. A broken left hand rested upon the gauntlets rumored to break through walls with ease, her other gripped a bottle of liquor. She took a swig from the half empty bottle and placed it beside her.  
“I was just trying to celebrate my birthday sheriff.” She giggled and coughed as blood spilled out of her mouth.  
“Your the vigilante?! I thought you were a man!” Jayce shouted anger taking over his face.  
“The names Vi, and yes i am. I thought it was pretty obvious. Well i guess it doesn't really matter now does it? Her violet eyes met mine, they were extraordinary, unique. Despite being a rough woman and minus the state she was in, her beauty was stunning.  
“You have caused an unnecessary amount of property damage, and have been leaving criminals at our doorstep. Why steal from them, not the citizens. You don't have any reason to do this.”  
She sighed. “Cause your damn police force overlooks what happens in the less fortunate parts of your region. I've never stolen from innocent people, always someone who deserves it or took it away from others. I take it back. I would never hurt someone who doesn have it coming sheriff.”  
“It's still highly illegal, but i understand.” This woman gets the job done in places were most of our force doesn't go. She's brave..  
And I like that.  
“Well I’ll give you two options Vi.”  
Jayce turned to me a confused look written on his face.  
“I lock you up? Or you work for me.”   
Violet eyes widened as she processed my statement.  
“Caitlyn u cant be serious she's one of our most wanted you can't-”  
“I can and I will” I sneered back.  
“You will be paid a salary for becoming my enforcer. You shall only take orders from me, food, housing, and necessities will be provided for you with as well as free health care. People won't be pleased that im making a criminal a warden, but I don't care. I see your potential. I'm willing to take a chance on you, all you have to do is say yes.”  
She looked at me in disbelief.  
“Your lying-”  
“I assure you im not.”  
Eyes pierced through mine as she made her decision.  
“Yes.”


	3. Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 woooo!

“Jayce can you calm down!” I silently said. “No! I cant believe your making her a warden!" He shouted. “Keep it down we are in a hospital you dunce!” I sneered. _After she made her decision we carried her to my cruiser and drove her to the hospital. Despite being injured from the incident, she looked sick and was very thin despite having muscle on her._ “Sheriff?” a small voice called. “We need you in here please Ma’am”. The nurse looked worried. The door creaked as a tall man, the doctor stepped into the room. “Sheriff its good you brought her in when you did, not only are her injuries severe but she's in very bad health. She's extremely sick, if anyone else was her they would be dead.” My heart skipped a beat. “What's she sick with doctor”. He sighed. “She has severe nerve damage to her hands and her left knee, two ribs, her collarbone, left leg is broken, and her pelvis is fractured. Along with being extremely malnourished she has severe asthma, strep throat, influenza, anemia and Hepatitis C.” _This poor woman.._ “She was also shot twice, she's going to be admitted into surgery soon.” “How long is it gonna take for her to recover?” “At Least 3-4 months if she wants to be 100%, will u be able to care for her?” He questioned. “Yes she lives with me.” “Good, she will be here until tomorrow, we will call you when you can come get her.” he smiled. I smiled back. “Thank you so much.” I said while shaking his hand He held the door open as I walked out of his office, Jayce sat there glaring at me. “You can go home now she's going into surgery, she's really sick.” He sighed. “Whatever”. He said as he brushed past me walking through the exit, fury filling every step. _How childish.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 4 but i have midterms this week so i will be fairly busy, so i might not get out as many chapters as i hope to so be patient!  
> btw i have to learn to use archive so thats why everythings jumbled and weird!


	4. Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is complete! Chapter five will be out by the end of the week most likely. I made it long to make up for being late! Enjoy!

The windows rattled with the gusts of wind that blew in from the outside, Caitlyn sat on her velvet couch delicate fingers wrapped around a fine china tea cup, whilst a blanket cover her. She couldn't sleep as her thoughts remained on her new enforcer.

She sighed as she placed her now empty cup and her nicely polished coffee table, and headed to her luxury guest room. Being extremely wealthy no longer phased her as she grew up in the lavish parts of Piltover, she had access to anything she could imagine. The place she called her home was as big as some of the mansions despite being only a high end apartment she shared with her co-workers, the wardens she worked with, Jayce, Ezreal and Camille lived in the floors below her. There was always a fifth floor but she never trusted anyone else to move in with them. Tomorrow that changes as that floor is Vi’s now. Her partners recovery will be a long one so these months were not gonna be easy for Vi or herself. Therapy was to be attended five times a week after a month. She doesn't know how Vi will take to her new life. But ill do everything in my power to make sure she's comfortable.

*Ring* *Ring*

Caitlyn pawed at her phone as she felt the warmth of the sun on parts of her body as she sat up in the silk sheets of her bed. 

“Hello?” she groaned out.

“Vi is ready to be picked up, we need you to come in and show u how to care for her properly, as in what to feed, bathe-”

“Yes, I understand. I'm on my way.”

“That's all you need to know sheriff, just please take good care of her and if there's any complications don't be afraid to bring her back. We also washed her up for you.”

“Thank you, I'll do my best.” I said as I shook his gloved hand.

“She's in that room over there, you just have to wheel her out.” I nodded as he pointed to the door.

I opened the door to find a Vi knocked out in her wheelchair. Her face was swollen and a tiny bit bruised, her leg in a cast as well as braces on her hands.  
I shook her softly..

“Mmm..” She groaned as she started to open her eyes.

“Hey, I bought u clothes and a blanket, its extremely cold outside so let me change you into these.” I said softly.

“Yeah just don't feel me up too much bun.” 

“Don't call me that, its Caitlyn to you.”

“Mhmm.”

I lifted her hospital gown over her pink haired head to reveal more braces and bandages wrapped around her torso, her ribs along with her perky breasts stood out at me. I carefully helped her dress, trying not to harm her despite a few groans of discomfort leaving her supple lips. I put the blanket around her as I finished dressing her. My hands wrapped around the rubber handle bars of the wheelchair as I wheeled her to the police station.

“Where do you live?”

“Well now we live above the police station, it's only a block or two down. I would have driven you but my car isn't wheelchair friendly.”

“Isn't that friend of yours going to be pissed that i'm living with you?”

“Well we all live together technically, everyone has their own floor, along with him there's two other people I live with. I can't guarantee they will like you but im not  
that worried, you have the top floor but you will be staying in mine since I have to care for you.”

“I don't think anyone is going to be happy u hired an ex-criminal to be your partner in crime.” She turned her head to me smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, no one will be. If anyone says anything to you don't be afraid to tell me.”

I stopped as we had arrived.

“Were here, just be quiet, I'll try and get u to my place without much fuss.”

The desk clerk eyed Vi curiously as I wheeled her in.

“Good morning sheriff.”

“Good morning Lydia.”

“Who's that your wheeling in? Harknor is on break at the moment.”

“She isn't a prisoner Lydia, she's the newest warden.”

“Oh! I'm sorry dear.. Take care sheriff.”

“You too.”

I noticed Vi sigh, this wasn't going to be easy.

The stares and whispers from other officers was painful as I wheeled her through the station. We reached the elevator after what seemed like a walk of shame.  
I pressed the top button for the elevator as people still stared at us, faces twisting in disgust at Vi.

As the elevator doors creaked open I sighed with relief as I wheeled Vi in. Once I hit the button for the fourth floor the elevator shifted, Vi looked around in a panic. I assume she's never been on an elevator.

We reached my flat in a couple seconds, standing at the doorway was Camille a tall woman made of metal. I don't know if she counts as human at this point.

“Lady Sinclair I've been searching the station looking everywhere for you-.” She turned around and stared at Vi in complete confusion, she looked up at me brows raised.

“Camille this is Vi, my new enforcer and partner. She's a warden.”

I glared at her, praying she wouldn't say something insensitive..

“I might be high on a fuckton of medication, why does she have scissor legs!-” She cackled and held her ribs as she wheezed in the wheelchair that keeps her captive.

“Watch your tone with me Zaunite-” She hissed.

“Shut the fuck up you British cunt, once I'm better its on sight bitch.” Vi smiled at her as she taunted her.

Camille’s face turned more sour with every word.

“Now get the fuck outta my face unless u have the balls to hit me, go chop some weeds with those legs u weed wacker looking twat.”

She pushed past me to get to the stairs, not saying another word.

“Vi, that was completely unnecessary! You need to-”

“She insulted me Caitlyn.”

“I know, but.” I sigh as I unlock the door to my flat.

“Just try not to offend everyone you meet.”

“That's going to be a challenge cupcake.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know its been a while, i have recently had surgery hence why updates are slow! Its short but i'm time skipping a bit. To save more time. I dot know when the next chapter will come out as I am recovering! But it will be filled with action!

3 month time skip!

“Ah, that feels so much better.” Vi exclaimed as a nurse pulled the cast off of her leg.

I smiled at her as she stretched her leg in and out.

“Im gonna miss u bathing me Cupcake.” She winked as she raised her eyebrows at me.

“Cut it out Vi.”

She pouted. “Your no fun sheriff.”

“Now Ms. Vi you should be fine, just be careful and try not to do anything to wild. She's cleared for training and whatever else you put her through, just make sure she eats regularly to keep her weight . I think she should be just fine, Let me get one last weight and height before u go.”

30 minutes pass

Me and Vi walked the streets of piltover, Vi actually fitting the clothes that once looked like they were gonna swallow her. She looked around at the leave’s that fell on us, in awe. Of what? I don't know, but she was a lot happier to be outside as she only came out a few times. 

“Hey Cait?” Her voice was deep, and smooth, like fine liquor.

“Yes?”

“How old are you?”

“27 dear? What about you?”

“When you found me it was my birthday, Im 16.”

I almost choked..

I'm more than a decade older, and she's not even legally allowed to join my force..

“Cait I know your internally panicking, just go with 18.” She winked.

“Y-yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad, which just look up my user. Im going to be writing on this platform as wattpad is pretty dry!
> 
> Stay tuned!!


End file.
